My dad's James Bond
by Jinx Juniour
Summary: Storyline is from Die Another Day. James Bond returns this time, he shares the action with his kids and a wife. Buthis wife is not what she seems. To be frank, The Bond family are here to kick some Korean butt.


Border between North Korea and South Korea:  
  
Thunder was clashing and rain was pouring hard. Waves could be seen as high as mountains. Three figures were on surfboards surfing the waves to the North/South Korean shore. James Bond, James Bond Jr. and Miranda Bond Jr. concentrated hard on getting to the shore without being seen.  
  
They made it soon enough and ducked just in time as two soldiers walked past talking to each other. All three of them rushed to the center of the field abandoning their surfboards there and taking up their guns. As quiet as a mouse, James Bond signaled the two others to watch guard while he took out a small dish and activated it.  
  
"Dad, I don't get why we're doing this when I can be hitting the mall with Gary," whispered Miranda Jr. "We're spies. This is our job. And besides, I wouldn't let you hit the mall with Gary when you're supposed to be in school," replied James looking up at the sky obviously waiting for something. "That's so unfair! I never get any freedom. And Gary has his own tutor. Why do I have to go to school? I already know everything there is to know. And you're always letting James Jr. go out instead of me," protested Miranda Jr. "I'm a guy, sis. Plus I'm two minutes elder than you," James Jr. shot back. "JJ 's right. And I don't like that Gary guy. I'm just protecting you, MJ. That's what dads do. You're lucky to have a father. I know what it's like to not have a father," said James gravely, still looking up at the sky. "Well, I know what it's like to HAVE a father," said Miranda Jr. stubbornly. James was about to reply when the sound of a helicopter was heard.  
  
A white, red and blue helicopter emerged into view and landed not far away from where the three spies were hiding. The three spies rushed over to the helicopter. A posh man came out looking unhappy. "I assure you that I am a very busy man and."started the man but stopped because James held his gun up and took the metal briefcase the man was carrying and a pair of sunglasses the man was wearing. Then, he smiled and signaled for the man to stand back. Then, the three spies got into the helicopter and took off.  
  
"Had a nice time surfing kids?" asked a voice from the pilot seat. The chair turned around to reveal Miranda Frost a.k.a Miranda Bond. "The waves were awesome, mum!" chorused the twins excitedly. Then Miranda Jr. took the co-pilot seat and helped pilot the aircraft. "JJ, the watch please," said James. James Jr. unstrapped his watch and gave it to James. James then took out the wheel for the date and time adjusting, which was actually a bomb, and put it under the briefcase of diamonds. "We're landing!" warned Miranda Jr. "When we get down, JJ, MJ, follow me and stay close! Miranda, you wait here in case we need an emergency escape," said James. "OK!" chorused everyone else.  
  
The helicopter landed with a heavy thud and James, James Jr. and Miranda Jr. exited the aircraft. A Korean took a picture of James privately but the twins spotted it. But before they could say anything, James walked up to a Colonel. "We've been expecting you, Mr.Carter. Where are the diamonds?" asked the Colonel. "Where are the weapons?" asked James calmly. The Colonel shouted something in Korean and a gate not very far away from them opened to reveal hovercrafts.  
  
Just then, the Korean who took a picture of James whispered something to the Colonel. The Colonel said something else in Korean and a few soldiers brought him an elephant gun. He pointed the gun at the helicopter and fired it. The helicopter blew into bits and pieces. "NO! MIRANDA!" "NO! MUM!"  
  
"You see Mister um.Bond? We pride ourselves with the weapons we use," said the Colonel looking like he was enjoying himself. "I didn't know Koreans were so stupid to do such a thing!" cried James furiously. "I studied in Oxford and Harvard. KILL THEM!" said the Colonel smirking. The twins looked at their dad helplessly as the guns got ready to fire. James, acting calm, spun his watch and a bomb exploded from the briefcase.  
  
James raced to the nearest hovercraft with the twins following closely behind. He punched two soldiers, took their guns, helped the twins get on and asked James Jr. to drive with the Colonel and his men trailing closely behind riding three other hovercrafts. James Jr. piloted the aircraft swerving left and right now and then to avoid obstacles in the way. Finally, he saw a high rock in the middle of the way. James Jr. swerved to the right of course and into some thick trees. He heard a crash and three of them cheered. "One down, two more to go. Care to try, sis?" asked James Jr. "Sure. Thanks," said Miranda Jr. gratefully as she took the wheel.  
  
The second hovercraft shot at them and James and James Jr. shot back hitting most of the soldiers on the hovercraft. Miranda Jr. turned abruptly and the hovercraft skidded and went straight. The second hovercraft didn't drive as expertly. The second hovercraft skidded and overturned into a pile of wet and filthy mud. " That will teach you! said Miranda Jr. punching her fist into the air.  
  
"My turn," said James taking the pilot seat. James piloted expertly skidding and swerving now and then. But the Colonel obviously had some experience driving a hovercraft. James looked ahead and saw there was a drop. Immediately, he shouted, "JUMP!" They didn't need telling twice. They jumped from the hovercraft and clung on to the bell strings. The Colonel however, did not notice the drop and fell straight through crashing into the water. The three spies watched the hovercraft half sink along with the Colonel. They let go of the bell strings and fell to the ground. "Phew!" said James Jr. wiping sweat from his forehead. "That was close," said Miranda Jr. doing the same. "Saved by the bell," joked James and all three of them turned around. Then he frowned as several of the general's vans filled with soldiers came in sight. He stepped in front of the twins protectively.  
  
In a quick gesture, James put two small stones in each of the twins' hand and the twins began to glow. "Dad, you shouldn't have done that. We have nowhere to go," said Miranda Jr. in a rushed tone. Go to M. She'll take care of you, sad James holding back tears. James Jr. opened his mouth to say something but in a blink of an eye, they were gone.  
  
The vans stopped right in front of them and the General stepped out. "What did you do? I was going to kill your son for killing mine," shouted the General furiously. "Obviously. Why the hell do you think I teleported them away?" asked James calmly. "What confuses me is why you didn't teleport yourself," said the General curiously. "To let you settle your score," said James looking the General straight in the eye. The General shifted uncomfortably and in the end, barked out a few orders and the soldiers cuffed James and forced him into a van.  
  
~*~ Credits roll with the tune to Madonna's Die Another Day Theme Song and torture scenes are shown. (James being ducked into icy cold water, James being stung by scorpions, James being punched in the stomach by soldiers.) Scenes of James sitting down quietly are also shown. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ To Be CONTINUED..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


End file.
